


Foursome

by applecameron



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One could call it a Season 2 "Gamekeeper" fic, if one needed rationalization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foursome

"Foursome"  
By Apple Cameron. November 2003.

"Again", she said.

The room was warm, diffuse light glinting off Teal'c's forehead. His eyes were shut, concentrating. Sam's pale skin gleamed in direct contrast, light on dark, her arms twined behind his, anchoring her back to his chest. Steady, stable, powerful, he took the brunt of their weight, broad thighs tensing as their bodies moved together.

Her lips looked bruised, almost purple in the light.

"Yes." Came Daniel's voice in answer. His head was still thrown back over Jack's shoulder, but his body no longer limp in the aftermath of orgasm. Daniel's reddened cock rose again, and he moaned when Sam reached down and touched it lightly, her thumb caressing the tip.

Teal'c shifted and Sam arched, their bodies finding a new subtlety of angle that made her bruised lips part, showing white teeth. "Yes." She slid back into place against him, white arms along his own.

The hands on Daniel's chest were rougher, recognizable as Jack's even without the knowledge that it could only be him, only him piercing Daniel to his core, only him holding the other man so tenderly, so gently when they both shook and came. Even without the sight of his lips on Daniel's shoulders or the light glinting in his hair, it could only ever be Jack completing them.

"Yes", he said, dragging teeth across the side of Daniel's neck, sliding back into him from behind with the smooth suredness of a sword going into its sheath.

Teal'c's thick erection still pierced Sam, parting her buttocks, the tight ring of anal muscle looser now but still a tight grip, his body drawing her pelvis down and open, waiting. Jack moved and Daniel moaned, body tilting up, head bowed, the sweat on his chest trickling down to Sam's abdomen.

Daniel's cock pulled against the dark, wiry hair at the base of Teal'c's scrotum, as all four came together. Sam let out a satisfied moan, Daniel nestled deep inside now under the command of Jack's driving hips.

Teal'c had never withdrawn, not once. "Yes", he said.

They moved, together, voices indistinguishable, bodies a mass of sweat and fluids, Jack inside of Daniel inside of Sam riding Teal'c, chests arching up and hands on one another, cupping and stroking until one after the other, Daniel quivered and then Jack's buttocks tensed and Sam stopped breathing and Teal'C lifted them all as he came, as they came, all of them panting and delirious and moaning with the awful pleasure of it all.

They rested, still fitted together, unable to part. Unwilling.

"Again", she said.


End file.
